redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ptolemus Samos
Ptolemus Escarian Samos is a magnetron and the elder brother of Evangeline Samos. Biography The Queenstrial He was present during the Queenstrial, to cheer for the representative of their house, his younger sister Evangeline. He believed that the royals made other Silvers wait for the trial because they had the power to do so. Later, after the event, he stifled a yawn as Prince Cal chose Evangeline for his bride. Ptolemus proposed a toast to his sister. One of the targets of the Scarlet Guard was Ptolemus, along with Reynald Iral, Ellyn Macanthos, and Belicos Lerolan. However, Ptolemus survived the assault when a skin healer healed him of his wounds. He was enraged afterwards, calling out for his sister to make sure she was all right. In a fit of anger, he killed Tristan and smiled as he died. As an executioner Ptolemus also captured Walsh with the help of the Archeon city guards. He presented her to a crowd, along with King Tiberias and Cal. Before information could be acquired, however, Walsh killed herself. When Cal and Mare were sentenced to die in the Bowl of Bones, Ptolemus and Evangeline were among the five executioners. Ptolemus fought against Cal for most of the time, until Cal and Mare escaped together. In Corros Prison While the prisoners are trying to escape, Ptolemus engages Ara Iral in a fight. However, Ara loses to Ptolemus after he plunges a metal spear through her neck. He also successfully kills Shade Barrow, before Shade could save Mare. As the Prince of the Rift Following the events in Corros Prison, Ptolemus becomes the guardian of both his sister and Maven Calore. He is present when Maven pledges himself to Princess Iris Cygnet of the Lakelands, and later bolts out of the place with his father and sister. Soon after, he formally meets the princess and attends the wedding. Ptolemus engages in a fight against a Lakelander magnetron. He loses his right hand during the battle, though he successfully kills his opponent by beheading him. Barely able to stand and suffering from severe blood loss, Ptolemus lets Evangeline and Wren Skonos bring him to safety. He escapes through the river and regroups with other members of House Samos, who then declare themselves as rulers of the Kingdom of the Rift. Volo becomes the king, while Ptolemus serves as his heir. A few weeks later, Ptolemus marries Elane Haven, as is what agreed between him, his sister, and Elane herself. He accompanies his family when they meet the forces of the Scarlet Guard and Montfort, and is present when the alliance between the Kingdom of the Rift and Norta ally themselves again, through the betrothal of Evangeline and Prince Cal. Personality Ptolemus is well-known for his temper and confidence. When angered, he will let no one hold him back, even if it is Cal or Evangeline. In rare occasions, he shows respect to those who are with rank, such as Cal and Maven. He cares greatly for his younger sister, and is very protective of her. Physical description He has silver hair and black hawkish eyes. He always wears black armor and military uniforms. Trivia *Evangeline is known to call him "Tolly". *He is in a sexual relationship with Wren Skonos as shown in King's Cage and War Storm. *In Broken Throne, his full name is revealed to be Ptolemus Escarian Samos. pl:Ptolemejusz Samos es:Ptolemus Samos Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:King's Cage characters Category:War Storm characters Category:Broken Throne characters Category:Silver Category:Samos Category:Viper